


A New Year's Tradition

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M, New Years, New Years kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the New Year approaches, Larry tells them of a certain tradition. Turns out, Octavius knows a lot about this tradition, and Jedediah wants to find out more about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Tradition

It was New Years Eve, and Larry had just told all the museum exhibits about the tradition of kissing someone at midnight. 

Jedediah had never heard of this tradition in his memory, so was very interested in an explanation of the practice, but Octavius was from Rome, the land that started the custom. 

Well, they practiced it slightly differently from the current tradition. 

“Hey Octy, what do you know about this New Year’s Kiss thingy-majig?” Jedediah asked the Roman general, when they found a quiet corner away from the party Larry had allowed the exhibits to throw. 

“The practice dates back to my ancestors, who would throw a big party every New Year’s Eve called the Festival of Saturnalia. At midnight, to celebrate the New Year, they would kiss and generally debauch one another as much as possible.” Octavius explained, blushing slightly at the thought of carrying out the custom with a certain cowboy. 

A muffled countdown could be heard in the distance, “TEN, NINE, EIGHT…”

Jedediah’s face morphed into one with a great idea, complete with smirk. 

“SIX, FIVE, FOUR…”

“Better not break a tradition then.” the cowboy said, and as the crowd yelled “ONE!”, the westerner threw himself at the Roman General. 

By the time the pair were found by Larry, which was a few hours later, the pair were thoroughly debauched. 

Their only explanation was; “It’s a tradition!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost (and so are all the posts in this series) of my story on Fanfiction.net, so I can have all my 365 day challenge on here too. My name on FF.net is Black Angel and Snowflake - I'm Snowflake! - and you can send a PM just to check, if need be!


End file.
